Repost Believe!
by Agathe Kioko
Summary: Sungmin berubah! Entah mengapa bayang-bayang masa lalunya enggan pergi. Di tengah kebingungannya, ada seorang anak kecil yang mengaku menjadi anaknya, dan ada seorang pria tampan yang mengaku menjadi suaminya! KyuMin fanfiction! REPOST.


_**Pernahkah kau merasakan sekitarmu sangat berbeda dalam sekian detik? Bahkan dalam sehari kau akan merasakan kegelisahan yang berbeda. Namun sayangnya masih sama menyeramkannya.**_

_**Kau tau? Hidupku seakan telah di bayangi oleh kejadian itu. Aku pun tak tau mengapa. Siapapun, bantu aku keluar dari semua ini. Aku muak menghadapi duniaku.**_

_**Bahkan, tidurpun aku tak tenang. Dia seperti tak menginginkan aku bernafas secara normal.**_

_**Suamiku, aku tak tau siapa dia.**_

_**Dan aku tak tau siapa anak kecil tampan itu yang selalu bergelanyutan manja padaku.**_

_**Kenapa dia memanggilku umma..**_

* * *

**Title** : BELIEVE

**Author** : Agathe Kioko

**Pair** : KyuMin – and Other

**Genre** : romance – psycho

**Rated** : M

**Warning** : GENDERSWITCH .

**A.N** : _**No Bashing**_. Sesukaku mau bikin cerita ini kaya gimana. Ada yang mau kasih saran boleh kok hihi ^^

banyak typo(s) loh :D

.

* * *

**BELIEVE-OR NOT?**

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa hangat langsung menyambutnya begitu dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan sedikit melirik ke arah jam di dinding. pukul 17.30. bukankah waktunya dia mandi? Sungmin merasa pegal di persendiannya. perlahan Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan ke arah balkon.

Langit sore sedikit membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. sepertinya dia tertidur terlalu lama. **B**anyak tugas kampus yang dia lupakan. Bukankah nanti tugas itu harus sudah di kumpulkan?

Ah rasanya dia butuh sedikit penyegaran. Mungkin berlibur akhir pekan bersama kekasihnya bisa menghilangkan penat.

* * *

"Pagi sayang..." Kecupan lembut di dapat Sungmin di bibir. Sungmin sepertinya sangat kaget. Hingga kini dia hanya berdiri mematung di depan meja makan.

"Sayang, kenapa? Ayo makan. Nanti kau terlambat." Laki-laki itu masih saja memandang Sungmin dengan mesra. Seolah hal seperti ini di pagi hari adalah suatu kebiasaan. Tapi kenapa Sungmin merasa asing?

Sungmin berjalan mendekati kursi yang sudah di mundurkan sebelumnya oleh Laki-laki yang tadi menciumnya. Lalu laki-laki itu memberinya sendok dan garpu. Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini? Dan kekagetan Sungmin bertambah saat laki-laki itu memanggil seorang bocah kecil yang sangat tampan.

TAP TAP TAP

"Morning, Appa.." Anak laki-laki itu sedikit menarik dasi pria dewasa yang dia panggil 'Appa'. Lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat. Sungmin tertegun melihatnya, Bukan karena kecupan itu. Tapi kenapa wajah anak kecil itu mirip dengannya. Siapa anak kecil itu?

TAP TAP

"Umma.. Morning…"

DEG

Sungmin menjerit dalam hati. Panggilan 'Umma' itu sangat mengganggunya. Bukankah dia belum menikah? Mengapa anak ini memanggilnya Umma?

Sungmin melihat anak kecil itu mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Demi Tuhan, anak itu sangat menggemaskan. kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti ini. Oh sepertinya Sungmin harus melupakan panggilan itu sebentar. Lalu perlahan Sungmin lebih menundukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan anak kecil itu.

Cup

Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya saat bibir basah anak itu mengecup bibirnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar ke hatinya. Apalagi saat dia melihat sebelah, laki-laki tampan itu tengah memandangnya dengan senyuman menawan.

Boleh Sungmin merasa jika pagi ini lumayan indah bukan?

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sayang…" Sungmin menjawab ucapan seorang pria tampan di sebelahnya. Wajahnya tampak tak asing lagi. Ya, dia memang model sebuah majalah ternama. Pamornya saat ini tengah naik karena kerjasamanya dengan sebuah majalah luar negeri.

"Jinjja? Sepertinya aku tak menangkap rasa rindumu."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa sebal pada kekasihnya yang sejak tadi menggodanya ini.

"Yah, aku memang merindukanmu, Wonnie ya~" Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya karena kesal. dia membelakangi Siwon yang sedang menghisap sebatang rokok.

"Min.. Buktikan." Ucap Siwon sambil menghembuskan asap rokok itu.

"Apa?" Jawab Sungmin sedikit membentak. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon memang selalu seperti ini. Mengusilinya.

"Kiss me." Siwon menjawab dengan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Sungmin mendengus kesal. Kekasihnya ini sungguh pervert.

"Kemari.."

"Kau yang kemari. Ppali" ucap Siwon sambi menunjuk pangkuannya.

TAP TAP TAP

"Apa kau akan merokok sambil menciumku, eoh?" Ucap Sungmin

Siwon terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Sungmin. Sekali lagi dia menghisap rokoknya lalu membuangnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya.

"Sudah.. Cepat cium aku."

Cup

Siwon tersenyum puas. Tangannya pun kini tengah mendekap tubuh Sungmin dengan erat.

"Aamhh"

Sungmin meraba rambut Siwon pelan. Lebih meningkatkan ciuman itu. Perlahan hatinya seperti terasa berdebar. Bukankah sepertinya tadi dia juga merasakan bibir basah seseorang? Dan sampai sekarang Sungmin masih tak bisa melupakan rasa manis itu.

Apa dia salah mencium kekasihnya? Karena tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat buruk seperti seseorang yang tengah berselingkuh..

* * *

Sungmin menggebrak pintu dengan kencang. Rasanya kesal sekali mendengar perkataan dosennya tadi. Apa yang salah dengan tugasnya. Dia sudah membuat karangan sebanyak 5000 kata. Tapi hasilnya hanya dia harus mengulangnya.

"Shit!"

Sungmin duduk di bangku taman kampus dengan masih menahan rasa kesalnya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mengusapnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Unnie.." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Melihat dongsaengnya tengah memandangnya dengan raut yang sulit di baca.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau mengingat dia lagi?" ucap Eunhyuk pada Sungmin. Kini Eunhyuk lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin.

"Maksudmu? Dia siapa?" Sungmin memutar tubuhnya ke arah Eunhyuk. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan di bangku taman.

"Siwon Oppa." Balas Eunhyuk dengan sedikit ragu. Kenapa dengannya? Sepertinya Sungmin bisa menangkap raut kekhawatiran di wajah Eunhyuk. Sungmin tak menjawab. untuk lebih memahami apa maksud dongsaengnya ini.

"Unnie.."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Siwon?"

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya menatap liar pada mata Sungmin. Apa Unnie-nya ini benar benar tak bisa melupakan Siwon? Sikap Sungmin sungguh membuat Eunhyuk bingung. Tadi dia sempat khawatir melihat Sungmin yang berjalan sendirian ke arah taman. Dia pikir Sungmin masih merasa sedih. Dan Eunhyuk langsung berjalan mendekatinya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Donghae. Tapi mungkinkah Sungmin masih belum bisa menerimanya? Bahkan sekarang sudah hampir 2 tahun setelah kejadian itu.

"Hyukie.. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Sungmin heran karena kini malah Eunhyuk yang seperti melamun. Setelah tadi Eunhyuk membuatnya bingung dengan menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Siwon Oppa.. Apa kau benar-benar belum bisa melupakannya, Unnie?" Ucap Eunhyuk lirih. tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca. Unnie-nya yang sangat dia sayangi menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau ini jangan sembarangan bicara! Tentu saja sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melupakan dia. Bahkan tadi kami sempat bertemu. Dia men-"

"STOP UNNIE! Sadarlah.. Siwon Oppa sudah tenang disana. Relakan dia. Kau ini sudah memiliki sebuah keluarga!" Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk jadi sedikit membentak. Dia sungguh tak kuat melihat Sungmin yang terus saja berbicara ngawur. Sungmin selalu berhalusinasi jika Siwon memang ada.

"Tapi.. Tapi tadi kami baru saja bertemu." Sungmin masih ingat. Dengan jelas setiap kejadian yang tadi dia lakukan bersama Siwon. Dia bahkan memiliki rencana untuk berlibur bersama Siwon. Ah tadi dia lupa menyampaikannya. Mungkin nanti dia akan mengajak Siwon makan bersama sekaligus membicarakan rencana liburan itu.

Tapi tadi Eunhyuk membuat lelucon seperti itu. Sungguh Sungmin sangat ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Melihat raut seriusEunhyuk, Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya. Apalagi? Keluarga? Yang benar saja. Usianya masih 19 tahun. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki sebuah keluarga.

Tapi.. Tadi ada seorang pria yang menyapanya 'sayang' bukan?

Dan juga seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya 'Umma'.

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya cepat. Dia merasa bingung dengan ini semua.

"Unnie.. Ku mohon berhentilah merasa bersalah. I-itu semua hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Bukan kau yang menyebabkan Siwon Oppa meninggal"

Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk marah. Kenapa dia sepertinya Eunhyuk sangat mengada-ada?

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku pergi!" Sungmin sedikit menghentakkan tubuhnya. Dia berjalan ke parkiran. Namun matanya menangkap Siwon yang tengah tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangannya seperti menyuruhnya mendekat. Sungmin balas melambai lalu berlari ke depan kelas ekonomi. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terpaku melihat Sungmin melambai ke arah pintu kelas seberang. Bukan salah lagi, tapi memang tak ada siapapun disana.

Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya yang menetes dengan nakal. Lalu dia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku jaketnya.

Menekan nomor 5 untuk panggilan darurat.

"Kyu Oppa.. Cepatlah jemput Sungmin Unnie.." ucap Eunhyuk menahan isakannya melihat Sungmin yang berbicara sendiri disana.

.

.

**TBC or Discontinue? :)**


End file.
